ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Watch Wamoura
Tried this tonight with party set up: whm/blm, rdm/whm, blm/whm, sam/war, pld/war and mnk/war (me). The title of this ISNM certainly doesnt lie, from my experience i dont think a normal party set up can beat this. Just for the record the mob is not the butterfly type of the Walmoura (as we thought it would be), but the bug type. [[Special Moves:]] **'Cannonball' >>> hits target for physical dmg and doesnt do much damage from what we could tell **'Thermal Pulse' >>> AoE move, hit us for 110-200dmg each **'Amber Scutum' >>> gives a defense bonus, didnt seem to make any difference to our damage though unless it aleady had it on before it casted it and it just overwrote its last cast **'MOB IGNORES HATE' [[Method:]] Went in after fully resting. Once inside everyone buffed up and ate food, without having read anything about the mob we sent the pld in first so he could get hate. It started off by using a move "Cannonball" which hit the pld for 49 dmg, easy we thought. When we started fighting it, it had a version of "flame spikes" that seemed to stop it taking damage and dealt it back in fire spikes. These did a LOT of dmg to the melee 20-80dmg per attack, so as mnk i lost 160hp from 2 punches. Rdm tried to dispel these, but by time spell went off it had worn, so may or may not be dispellable. Its physical attacks hit the pld for ~150dmg and others for ~200+dmg. Pld lost hate straight away pretty much and the Mob randomly attacks ppl in the ISNM, voke had very little effect on the mob and barely turned the mobs head, leading to out conclusion it ignores hate. Tried to bind and Gravity to keep it still and while both landed, neither seemed to have any effect what-so-ever, in fact the rdm is sure gravity sped up the mob :P. It moved quite fast, and would run between party members attacking them. Blm never had a chance to attack using magic due to the fact they had seemed to get hate from doing nothing and tried to allow pld to regain hate, they spent most time assisting whm in keeping people alive from random bashings. Doesnt seem resistant to magic at all though as every debuff stuck first time. In the end since we couldnt control the mob by normal tanking and couldnt bind or slow it moving, melee couldnt attack it and spent most time running after it, mages got killed from random attacks, and once mages went doen wasnt long after til everyone died. Whm had RR up but it wasnt worth getting back up after seeing how we had done even while everyone was alive. One back outside we decided to cut our loses and gave up until we could think of another way of winning this. In total we took off maybe 10-15% of it HP, but since i wasnt running any programmes to annalyze the dmg we dealt i have no idea how much this was exactly. I would say we did 1-2k dmg setting its hp somewhere between 7k and 20k but i would put it around 10k tbh. Only feasable wasy of killing this seems to be a manaburn approach, which sucks since being mnk i really want a pair of strike subligar D: Just wanna say thanks to Gster (blm), Keneko (sam), Apocalypse (rdm), Lania (whm) and Tiduss (pld) for trying this ISNM out with me, sorry for your loses guys and gals. If anyone else works out a better way of killing this that a melee can assist in please post it ^^;; Definitely seems to ignore hate. Our party setup: NIN/WAR, MNK/NIN, BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, BRD/WHM Doing -anything- seems to get you hate, whether it's eating food or casting stoneskin on yourself. Abilities like Provoke and Berserk seem to get hate back until someone else does something else (attack, magic cast, song, eat food, etc.). The first time through, we got the win. The spikes definitely hurt us. The constant curing meant that the mages were tanking most of the fight. Any time a mage would cast stoneskin, they'd take hate and a hit and would lose it. The MNK and I just had to follow as closely as possible (runs very fast) to try and get some melee swings in. WS's seem to do about normal damage. We were doing a Fusion skillchain and the MBs were doing a very good amount of damage. Humandecoy 02:46, 1 September 2006 (EDT)